


my hopes are so high (that your kiss might kill me)

by Dopecarmilla



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, One Shot, but waited until the last minute to make a move, kara and lena are hopelessly in love, no powers au, soft smut, theyre both 18 and about to graduate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopecarmilla/pseuds/Dopecarmilla
Summary: Kara and Lena are best friends who are graduating in a few weeks and the idea of Lena going off to college and meeting someone just didn't sit right with Kara. This was her last chance, if she didn't chicken out.





	my hopes are so high (that your kiss might kill me)

Kara re-adjusted her rearview mirror as she checked her hair for the third time in a minute. She popped a piece of gum in her mouth and fidgeted with the wrapper. Unsuccessfully, she tried to keep her mind from exploring the possibilities that lay ahead of her, some seemed just within reach but she didn’t dare let herself believe any of it. Her phone pinged and she eagerly scooped it up. Unfortunately, it was just Alex continuing her relentless teasing. This time she sent a link to the song Kiss The Girl from the Little Mermaid. One of Kara’s favorite Disney songs, but in this moment it made her feel a bit nauseous. Ruefully, she clicked the link.

She was so absorbed in her humming along to the song that when the passenger door finally opened her hands shot up in surprise, catapulting her phone into the depths of the backseat while the song continued to play from it. Lena flung herself into the seat, slamming the door behind her as she turned to Kara sighing with relief, “That’s score one for Lena and zero for the Luthor security system… Kara, what are you doing?”

Kara’s hand was scrambling wildly behind her, mortified at the prospect of Lena hearing the song. Luckily, Lena’s Disney repertoire wasn’t nearly as extensive as her own so she just had to babble over the words and she would be fine, “Oh jeez, I lost my phone back here I’m just so darn clumsy! How are you Lena? I’m glad you made it out of the house, honestly I would hate for you to get in trouble because of me! Oh look, I found it!” Her arm was twisted at such an angle that she thought she pulled her rotator cuff for a second. Quickly locking her phone she settled back in her seat, congratulating herself on a crisis averted. 

“Glad everything’s okay,” Lena said with a bemused smile as she reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear, “There you go… And don’t worry about me, without Lex around to tattle dear Lillian will have no idea what I get up to.” 

Kara could have sworn Lena’s hand lingered on the side of her face before she pulled away, catching her breath she started the car and replied, “You sound pretty pleased with yourself.”

“You would too if you hacked a million dollar security system,” she tilted the passenger seat all the way back and kicked her feet up on the dash, “I could program circles around those fools.”

Kara glanced over to see Lena cross her arms behind her head with a smug look on her face, “Sounds like they should hire you.”

“They couldn’t afford me.” Lena grabbed a piece of gum from the pack in Kara’s cupholder and lazily popped it into her mouth. She twirled a piece of hair between her fingers as she looked out the window as Kara pulled the car away from the curb.

Kara smiled at the nonchalant confidence Lena exuded, but more than that it was how relaxed she was. It had taken some time but Kara had never seen Lena let her guard down as much as she did when they were together. Kara drove them in a comfortable silence as she navigated her way out of the maze that was this ostentatious neighborhood. The road eventually narrowed and the streetlights were few and far between as they neared their destination. The car climbed the incline while the ground receded to their left until the only thing separating them from the drop off was a metal barrier.

“Aren’t you wondering where I’m taking you?”

“Not really,” Lena said flippantly waving a hand, “I prefer the surprise of it all. You always have such novel ideas… And besides, I trust you.” 

Kara’s heart jumped up into her throat, “Cool, uh that’s really cool…” The silence that was easy just a moment ago suddenly felt pregnant with something unspoken. Lena slowly sat her seat back up. 

It took only a few more minutes before Kara pulled off the side of the road, killing the engine and the lights, “Shall we?” She said with a smile.

“Not to be ungrateful but you know I drive past this view every other day?” Lena said as she got out and stretched her limbs. Kara rummaged through her trunk, eventually she pulled out a flannel blanket and a flashlight, “Oh I know, but me and Alex found a spot near here that will blow your mind,” Kara said with a hopeful grin.

Lena grabbed the blanket and flung it over her shoulder, “Well then, lead the way my dear.”

The two left the car on the side of the road as they crossed the street to continue up the side of the small mountain that dominated the landscape of their town. A few spots got rather steep and Lena found herself leaning on Kara more often until the two girls were holding hands even when the terrain was easy. Not ten minutes later they climbed over a small outcropping that led them to a flat but rocky surface that appeared to be the summit. Lena looked around in awe at the familiar yet completely new sight. The twinkling lights of Midvale sprawled out underneath them on one side but with just the tilt of her head the familiar coastline came into view, shadowed from the lights by the hill, the sky lit up over the water.

Kara silently congratulated herself as Lena’s mouth gaped open. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and playfully snatched the blanket from Lena’s shoulder, she set to work on picking the perfect spot to stargaze and cut the flashlight off. 

“The sky is so bright, I can’t believe I never knew this spot existed,” Lena said as she settled herself down next to Kara. 

“Well, that’s why you keep me around, for my ‘novel ideas’ right?” Kara said, pleased with herself as she leaned back, tilting her head up to the sky.

Lena chuckled sadly, “No, that’s not why I keep you around Kara…” 

She tilted her head to see Lena recline back on her elbows with a troubled look on her face. Their friendship was the most important thing in the world to Kara, which is precisely why she had never let herself indulge in these feelings before. Lately though, it felt as as though they were running out of time. The two girls were graduating in a few weeks. Kara just knew Lena would find someone at MIT who could follow her when she talked about her latest technological triumph, someone who would understand her Game of Thrones references, someone who would treat her like she deserved. Someone… who wasn’t Kara.

Every scenario she had imagined as to why they should ‘just be friends’ suddenly quieted. The idea of Lena with some stranger who barely knew her just felt so utterly wrong and anxiety be damned, Kara knew she would never forgive herself if she let this moment slip.

She leaned on her elbow and let her guard down as she turned toward Lena, “Then why do you keep me around?”

Kara watched as Lena looked up with shining green eyes, “Don’t pretend Kara, don’t pretend you don’t know,” she said in a small voice, as if she spoke any louder the spell of this quiet moment would be broken. 

Lena inhaled sharply as Kara’s eyes flickered down to her lips. The moment hung in the air for what felt like an eternity as Kara leaned in. Their lips met slowly as they moved against each other, savoring every second they connected. Kara’s hand came up to caress the side of Lena’s face as her tongue gently glided across Lena’s bottom lip. Lena parted her lips in response, eagerly leaning in to Kara’s touch. 

Kara savored the taste of Lena on her tongue, something she had imagined more times than she cared to count, as they leaned in to each other she pulled back as she felt Lena’s breath begin to quicken.

“Wait… I-I can’t do this,” Lena sat up suddenly, wrapping her arms around herself.

Kara pulled back from her as if burned, regret swelled in her chest, a feeling so heavy she thought she might pass out.

“I’m so sorry Lena, I should never have done that… Stupid, I’m so stupid…” Kara said as she buried her head in her hands. She had finally done it, she had let her feelings get the best of her and ruined her friendship with Lena. She did her best to keep her tears at bay, at least for the moment. 

The blanket rustled next to her and she felt a warm hand on her back.

“Kara, don’t you dare talk about yourself like that… Honestly, I’d be a liar if I said I didn’t want you to kiss me,” Lena whispered, not trusting her voice to stay steady.

Kara looked up in surprise, wiping an errant tear from the corner of her eye. “Then why did you stop me?”

Lena set her jaw and sat up a little straighter, “It’s just that we’re graduating soon and if we do this I don’t want it to be a one time thing… We’re going to be on opposite sides of the country, Kara. Even if you wanted to be with me it would never work. So, I’d rather we stay friends than I lose you…”

Lena stared ahead at the twinkling lights of the city as Kara reached up to gently caress her jaw. Lena turned her head, eyes downcast before looking up at Kara with glistening green eyes.

Kara smiled hopefully, “I guess I should’ve opened with this but… I did it Lena, I got in to Boston College. This fall we’ll be in the same city. We don’t have to be apart. And honestly Lena, for a genius you can be really dense, I’ve wanted to be with you since the first time I saw you correct a teacher on the applications of theoretical mathematics.”

Lena’s eyes widened, tears finally spilling over as she flung her arms around Kara’s shoulders. The two girls fell backwards onto the cushion of the blanket.

“So I guess what I’m trying to say is,” Kara inhaled the scent of Lena’s hair before pulling back, “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Lena smiled, unable to speak she nodded yes before pressing their foreheads together for a long moment. 

The two were only inches apart and Kara fumbled for something else to say as Lena looked up at her, “I’d like to kiss you again but I think I ended up with both of our gum after that last time,” she snapped what was once Kara’s gum and the two girls broke down into hysterical laughter. Lena rolled away from Kara’s embrace to spit the gum out behind her. Kara pulled her back in quickly, not wanting to be apart for another second.

This kiss lacked the tentativeness of the first one. They lost themselves in each other’s warmth, both girls emboldened by finally knowing they both wanted this. Kara felt Lena sink down onto her back as she pulled Kara on top of her.

Hands began traveling and Kara let herself explore Lena’s body in a way she had only dreamed of before. Lena gasped into Kara’s mouth as fingertips glided under fabric, Kara paused until Lena arched her back into the touch, spurring her on until she reached Lena’s chest. Lena moaned as Kara’s fingertips traveled under the lace of her bra, her nipples hardening under the attention. She let her hands glide under Kara’s shirt and slide up her back, gently scratching all the way as she pulled her closer.

Kara pressed her body down until the two girls were slowly writhing against each other. Lena parted her legs as Kara’s thigh pressed down between them.

With a gasp Lena pulled back and said, “More, I want to feel more of you.”

Kara pulled back breathlessly and without a word sat up and pulled her shirt and bra off. Lena’s eyes tracked the lines of her abs up as she began to fumble with her own clothes. Kara felt energized in a way she never had before as she leaned down to help Lena out of her sweater. The soft curve of Lena’s stomach had her mesmerized until Lena reached up to undo the front clasp of her bra, letting her breasts spill out. Lena shifted nervously for a moment before Kara caught herself staring.

“So beautiful..” Kara leaned in, pressing their bodies together in the still night air, she savored the soft warmth of Lena against her. She looked into her best friends eyes, willing herself not to think too much lest she ruin what must be an elaborate fantasy. That is, until Lena reached up to cup Kara’s face in her hands.

“This can’t be real,” Lena’s eyes shone in the starlight, “I’ve dreamed of this but… Kara, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You don’t have to be without me,” Kara whispered. Lena bit her bottom lip and Kara couldn’t contain herself any longer. She surged down as the two girls met in a hungry kiss. Teeth clashed for a moment until their tongues found each other, setting in to a rhythm as their legs threaded together. Kara pressed her thigh in between Lena’s legs as she felt herself become wet as Lena’s body writhed underneath her touch.

Kara let her hand travel down Lena’s stomach until her fingertips dipped beneath the edge of her jeans, slowly she unbuttoned them and toyed with the zipper, her teasing caused Lena to let out a moan that only spurred Kara on. 

Lena nipped at her bottom lip as Kara began lowering her hand down to the soft tuft of hair between Lena’s legs until her fingers were coated in warmth as she finally slipped a finger inside her best friend. 

“God- you feel so good Lena,” Kara said as she began to slowly move her hand.

“Oh my god, please Kara I need more,” Lena whimpered as she began bucking up into the movement.

Kara paused for barely a second to take in the vulnerability Lena was letting her see, the glaze in her eyes and the need in her voice. Kara wondered why she had waited so long to feel like this, all doubts flew away as she looked at the woman underneath her as if for the first time. She leaned down and kissed her with all the passion she had bottled up. For a moment she just let herself enjoy the feeling of Lena, wet and open beneath her, before she began pumping rhythmically in and out. 

Lena cried out into Kara’s mouth as she began hitting a spot deeper than before. The wet sound of her hand inside Lena turned her on even more as Kara grinded her hips down on Lena’s thigh.

“You feel so good Kara,” Lena whimpered as she clawed at Kara’s back, keeping her as close as possible as the girls moved against each other, “Could you… add another finger?”

“Oh fuck yes,” Kara moaned as she pulled out briefly before plunging back in with two fingers. Between hearing Kara curse and the feeling of being stretched around her best friend- no, her girlfriends fingers was intoxicating. Kara angled her hand just so her thumb was grazing Lena’s neglected clit, the action drawing a high pitched whine from her. This seemed to be almost too much for Lena as her whole body shuddered and she buried her face into Kara’s neck, the feeling of warm tears slowly spreading down as Lena rode out her orgasm on Kara’s fingers.

Lena panted as Kara kissed the side of her face, not moving her hand as she felt several aftershocks rock through Lena’s body before finally relaxing.

Eventually, Lena nuzzled into Kara’s face until the two were looking at each other an inch apart. 

“I can’t believe we waited so long to do that,” Kara said incredulously, grazing their noses together.

Lena smiled softly and bit her lip for a moment before saying, ”I guess we have a lot of time to make up for then.” Lena flipped her on her back and ravaged her mouth with a kiss. The sounds of Kara’s delight echoed into the valley below them as the night turned to day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
